Return of the Digidestineds-Evil Emeror
by Meioko
Summary: Ok.. so the digidestineds finds out way the evil Emperor wants them... who does he want? find out when you read. Please R
1. Return of the Digidetsinds-Evil Emperor

Return of the DigiDestined   


[The Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi are now 16 years old and in 10th grade. Joe is 17 in 11th grade. T.K. and Kari are 12 and in 7th grade Their Digimon are in the Digital World.] 

"Matt! Matt!" Mimi yells while running toward him. Matt stops walking and turns around. He sees his girlfriend running toward him and the snow falling between them. When Mimi got to him she hugs him. Matt embraces her.   
"Good morning, Mimi." Matt greets.   
"Finally, I'm warm again."   
"What, the weather too cold for you?"   
"Shut up."   
They start to walk again. When they got to the gates of their school, they see Sora holding on to Tai's arm. "Hey, you guys finally got here!" Tai shouts.   
"I'm so COLD!" Sora screams practically blowing out Tai's eardrums.   
"Ow, my ear." Tai says.   
"Can we go inside the building now?" Mimi questions the boys. The boys nod then they go into the school.   
"Geez, finally we're warm." The two girls say.   
"And finally no one will be yelling in my ear." Tai says. The school bell rings and they run to their class. Mimi sits at her desk that is between Matt's desk and an empty desk. All the students walk in and sit at their desk. The teacher walks in with a new student with dark blue hair.   
"Good morning class." Mr. Kananashi greets. "Today we have a new transfer student… please introduce yourself." The boy steps forward.   
"My name is Ken Kodanashi, nice to meet you all." The boy introduces himself sounding pretty serious. Sora spots something on Ken's belt.   
"Guys look, he has someth'n on his belt that looks like a Digivice." Sora whispers. Matt, Tai, and Lina look at his belt and spot the Digivice.   
'That is a Digivice.' Mimi says in her head.   
"Okay Ken, you can sit by Mimi Izumi." Mr. Kananashi tells. Ken walks to the desk and sits down. "Mimi, you will be Ken's helper at school since you have all the same periods as him, okay."   
"Yes, sir." Mimi answers. The first period bell rings. "You can call me Mimi, Ken and that was the first bell so… let's go." They both stand up and grab their bags. Matt walks to Mimi.   
"See you after school." Matt says then kisses Mimi.   
"See ya'." Tai says then kisses Sora.   
"Bye Matt." Mimi responds.   
"Bye Tai." Sora replies. Matt and Tai walk the other direction as Mimi, Sora, and Ken walk the other way.   
"Ken, this is Sora and you can call her Sor." Lina introduces Tiffany. " Nice to meet you." Ken says. They shake hands.   
"So… Ken where do you come from?" Sora asks.   
"I come from ... Germany." Ken answers.   
"You surely don't have the accent." Mimi giggles. Ken blushes.   
"Yeah, I know." He responds. He spots Lina's Digivice hanging from a chain around her neck.   
'Found one DigiDestined.' Ken says in his mind. 'But I don't want to kill her.' 

# ~ # ~ # ~ # 

After school Sora, Mimi, Tai, and Matt met up with each other by their homeroom. "Guys, c'mon, I want to invite you guys to my concert." They start to walk toward the exit but Jon Kido stops them.   
"Guys, you have to come to the computer laaa..." Jon tells. Then he stares at Sora and Mimi with his mouth wide open.   
"Yes Joe?" Sora and Mimi ask.   
"He's surprised how beautiful you two have grown." Matt and Tai tell.   
"How do you know?" Mimi asks Matt while twisting his tie with her finger.   
"Tai, help me… I can't answer when she is twisting my tie… I get too nervous." Matt says.   
"Sorry, I can't answer ether, Sora is doing the same thing too me and I become a heck of a nervous wreck." Tai says. Izzy runs down the hall and stops where they are standing.   
"Good lord, Sora you are beautiful…" the first thing Izzy says. "Well, anyway back to reality… guys hurry up I have to show you guys someth'n at the computer lab." They run to the computer lab with Matt and Tai dragging Joe. When they got to the computer lab, Izzy runs to a certain computer. When Tai, Joe, and Matt gets into the lab they lock the door. Everyone looks at the computer.   
"Palmon, cutie, what's wrong?" Mimi asks her Digimon.   
"Mimi! Please come back to the Digital World!" Palmon cries.   
"Agumon, what's going on over there?" Tai questions.   
"There's a new dark master, the evil emperor." Agumon answers.   
"We'll be there in a second." Sora tells. "Where's Biyomon?"   
"I'm right here, Sor!" she yells. Mimi takes out her cellar and dials the number to her studio.   
"Hello, Marcus, take five thousand dollars out of my account and let the people outside of the studio in the arcade room and let them play the games for free." Mimi tells her secretary. "No I'm just want to make the concert tomorrow… yeah… yeah… bye." She hangs up her cellar and puts it back in her backpack. "Okay, come on let's go."   
They take out their Digivices and the next thing you know it they were in the Digital World.   
"Mimi!" Palmon cries.   
"Tai!" Agumon cries.   
"Sora!" Biyomon cries.   
"Matt!" Gabumon cries. " Izzy!" Tentomon cries.   
"Joe!" Gomamon cries. All their Digimon hug their owners.   
"Welcome to my Digital World, DigiDestined." A voice came from in back of them. "… Especially you, Mimi." Mimi's eyes opened wide showing a sign of wormiest.   
"How do you know Mimi's name?" Palmon questions. Mimi stands up and looks at the evil emperor.   
"Noth'n you should be concerned about." He responds. "But you can just call me your prince."   
"What are you talking about?" Sora jumps. "She doesn't love you, she loves Matt."   
"Sis, you should see… he is the evil emperor." Izzy responds.   
"Ahh, the wiz kid, knows." The evil emperor claps amazed. "Now, Mimi come with me then your friends won't get hurt."   
"No way she isn't going anywhere with you!" Matt yells. "Gabumon, Digivolve, now!"   
"Gabumon Digivolve to… WereGarurumon!" Gabumon Digivolves and he appears as WereGarurumon.   
"WereGarurumon, protect Mimi!"   
"Yes, Matt."   
"Matt, as you see he wants Mimi to be his princess." Joe explains.   
"I can see that Joe!"   
"Tsunomon, go." The evil emperor demands, then Tsunomon appears out of no where and starts to fight WereGarurumon.   
"Izzy, hurry up and get us out of here." Tai tells. Izzy starts to type faster on his laptop. The evil emperor calls upon some more Digimon. All the Digimon Digivolve and start to fight the enemy Digimon.   
"Guys, have you noticed that all of his Digimon have black rings around their arms, ankle, or neck?" Sora asks. Everyone nods.   
"Damn it, kill those Digimon!" the evil emperor yells. "Molemon!!" The ground underneath Mimi starts to shake.   
"What?" Mimi questions. Her legs tremble with the shaking ground.   
"Mimi, watch out!" Matt yells. He pushes Mimi out of the way and Molemon's drill horn collides into him when it comes out of the ground.   
"Matt!!" Mimi screams. She gets off of the ground.   
"Matt!" everyone yells. Matt hits the ground. Everyone runs over to him.   
"Dude, are you okay?" Tai questions.   
"Yeah, are ya'?" Sora adds.   
"Do I look okay to you Tai?." Matt says softly with a bit of frustration in his voice.   
"Matt." mimi cries.   
"We got to wrap it before his wounds get infected." Joe tells Izzy.   
"Okay." Izzy says. "Sis, do you have a cloth or someth'n I can rip up?" Mimi digs in her bag and takes out her coat. "Are you sure, sis?"   
"Hurry up and rip my coat, I don't care." Mimi answers. Tai and Joe start to rip the coat into strips and Izzy starts to wrap the strips of cloth around Matt's wounds whenever they pass a strip of the coat to him.   
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the evil emperor laughs. "What a fool!"   
"Shut up…" Mimi stands up. "He wasn't a fool. He saved me from the wounds he has now and if you dis my boyfriend you dis me. SO YOUR JUST A SON OF A BITCH!"   
"She's pisted." Sora responds.   
"You got that right." Tai says.   
"Mimi don't let your anger overwhelm you!" Joe shouts.   
"I don't give! Togemon Digivolve!"   
"Togemon Digivolve to… Lilymon." Lilymon appears and she lands by Mimi.   
"What do you want me to do, Mimi?" Lilymon asks.   
"Kill him!" Mimi points to the evil emperor. Lilymon flew around the evil emperor a couple of times.   
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shouts then shoots a shot out of her cannon. The evil emperor's Kabuterimon reflect and splits the shot. The shots rush toward Lilymon. She dodges the shots and the shots rush toward the ground.   
"Sora, watch out!" Tai shouts. He runs and pushes Sora out of the way.   
"Tai!" Sora yells. Tai rolls to right and the shot land 3 inches away from Tai's face.   
"Joe, tell Mimi to call off Lilymon." Tai says softly.   
"I think you're right." Joe responds. An Izzy finish wrapping Tai's wounds then starts to type on is laptop again. Joe runs over to Lina. "Mimi you have to stop this none sense, we will be out of here in a little while and if Lilymon keeps this up she is going to kill us all."   
"Okay… Lilymon stop!" Mimi demands.   
"What give up already?" the evil emperor says. Lilymon flies to Mimi's side.   
"Go help the other Digimon." Lina tells. Lilymon obeys. Tears start to roll down Mimi's face again. Sora walks over to Mimi.   
"Mimi are you okay?" Sora asks. Mimi shakes her head.   
"So Mimi are you going to come with me or … do I have to hurt your BOY-friend some more." The evil emperor questions. Tai runs in front of the emperor.   
"You can't force Mimi to go with you." Tai tells.   
"Kay, we are out of this world!" Izzy yells.   
"Bye dweb!" Izzy and Lina shout. They start to disappear from the Digital World.   
"See ya' weirdo!" Tai and Sora yell.   
"Shit, no!" the evil emperor yells. The DigiDestined found them back in the computer lab.   
"Matt!" Mimi cries and she runs to his side.   
"Joe call my dad." Izzy commands. He tosses his cellar to Joe. "Sora, Tai, everyone should be out of the building, so get some bandages from the health room." They nod then run out of the room.   
" Matt, are you okay?" Mimi questions. "Izzy your phone died." Joe tells.   
"I thought told you to recharge your phone everyday after school!" Mimi yells.   
"Mimi… chill." Matt says softly.   
"Matt…" Mimi says.   
"Matt, are you okay?" Izzy asks. Mimi took out her cellar and dialed Iizzy's and her home phone number.   
"Father, father pick us up now." Mimi tells. "Hurry up Matt is hurt… okay, bye." Mimi hung the cellar.   
Sora and Tai ran into the room holding bandage strips and antibiotics. They changed the strips of cloth with the bandage strips and put the antibiotic medicine on the cuts on his face. In ten minutes a man runs into the computer lab.   
"Mimi, Koushiro what happened to Yamato?" their dad asks.   
"He got beaten by a boy that also likes Mimi and it was on the basketball court." Tai explains.   
"Also that guy that hurt Matt, Mimi does not like him." Sora adds.   
"Mimi, call his parents and tell them that we will be taking care of him at our house." Dad explains.   
"I did that for you already." Sora says.   
"Thank you, Sora."   
The boys help Mimi's dad carry Matt to their limo. Mimi's dad, Izzy, and Mimi get into the limo. "Get inside, we'll drop you guys off at your houses."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED:   
  



	2. Return of the Digidestineds-Christmas Ti...

PM: Sorry about all the repeats of my stories please R&R   
DB: Yeah, she wants more people to .....   
PM:*puts hand over his mouth* Shut up!   
DB:*chomp!*   
PM:*let's go* Ow! Anywayz enjoy!

Digidestined Christmas   
By Princess Meioko

(The digidestineds are older now. Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora are all 14 in the 9th grade. Joe is 15 is in the 10th grade. Izzy is 13 in the 8th grade. TK and Kari are in 12 in the 7th grade. Tai and Kari has invited everyone for another party at their place... again.)

"Tai! Get ready!" They'll be here any minute, now. Hurry up!" Kari yells at Tai. While Tai's in the bathroom fixing his hair, trying to keep it up.   
"Kari!" Tai yells.   
"What?!"   
" Get me another bottle of gel."   
"You just had a new one yesterday!"   
" So what? I used it all."   
"Aghhhh, hair freak."   
Ring-ring. Tai scrambles out of the bathroom with his hair half up. He answers the door it's Joe.   
"Oh! Hi Joe!" Tai says, holding his hair with his hair up.   
"Hi ya' Tai. What happened " Joe asks   
"Here's your precious gel, Tai. Oh! Hi Joe. Who's that?" Kari asks.   
"This is Erika, you know my girlfriend."   
"Hi!"   
"Hi! Erika, I'm Kari and that was my rude, hair-crazy brother, Tai, hehe."   
Tai's standing right behind her.   
"I heard that!" Tai says from behind. " Well, at least my hair is up."   
"Uh-huh, Yeah, sure ,right. Whatevers." Kari replies.   
Ding-Dong. "I hope it's Sora and Mimi!" Tai yells across the room. Kari opens the door. It's Matt and TK.   
"Aghhhh!" Tai screams in reply.   
"What's with the him?" Matt asks.   
"Crazy, and you the usual." Kari says.   
"Ohh, he thought we were Sora and Mimi?"   
"Yup! Ol' well, come on in."   
" Thanks, Kari.'" TK says.   
Matt goes in to Tai's room to talk about their girlfriends. TK just hangs out with Kari. Tai and Matt walk back out and ask Kari...   
" When's Sora... " Tai starts.   
"and Mimi coming?" Matt finishes.   
"I dunno know, but soon." Kari assures them.   
Ding-Dong. Matt and Tai go scrambling into the hallway tripping over everything. Finally when they reach the door. They both trip over tall the shoes and falls flat on their face.   
" I'll answer it." Kari says., stepping over them. While TK helps them up and clean up the mess.   
" Oh! Hi Izzy..." Kari says.   
" Oh, man!" Matt and Tai groan.   
"Hi! Sora, Hi Mimi!" Kari continues. " I think there's some people who want to talk to you."   
" Hi Sora!" Tai says. "Hi Mimi."   
"Hi Mimi!" Matt says. "Hi Sora."   
"Oh! Hi Izzy!" Tai and Matt say in unison.   
"Why don't you all come in." Kari suggests.   
"Ohh yeah sorry. " Tai says blushing.   
"Stupid!" Matt teases.   
"Shut Up! At least I said sorry."   
"Why don't you both just chill." Sora suggests.   
"Sorry" Tai and Matt says together.   
All of them walk in. They walk into the living room.   
"Hi Joe! Who's that?" Mimi asks.   
"Hi Everyone, this is Erika." Joe introduces Erika.   
"Hi Erika!" Everyone greets her.   
Everyone just starts chatting with each other.   
"So Erika what do you usually do with Joe?" Sora asks.   
"Well, we sometimes go to the digiworld..." Erika says   
"You told her about the digiworld?" Mimi asks worried.   
"She has a digivice and a good digimon."   
"Ohh, that's good." Mimi says.   
Now it's an open conversation. Everyone chats among themselves. Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Joe and Erika, and TK and Kari.   
"So what did you all day?" TK asks Kari.   
"Get ready for party, I put mistletoe everywhere, hehehe." Kari says. They look around. Sora and Tai were standing underneath one, so were Matt and Mimi.   
"Hey! Everyone who stands under a mistletoe has to kiss." Kari announces. So Tai kisses Sora and Matt kisses Mimi.   
"Hey! Let's dance!" TK announces. Kari puts in some Christmas music. Everyone dances. Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Joe and Erika, TK and Kari. After a while Tai and Sora decide to sit out, and start talking.   
"Hey you thirsty?" Tai asks.   
" Yeah..."Sora says.   
"What do you want to drink?"   
"I'll have a root beer."   
"OK, I'll be right back."   
Tai comes back with two root beers. The drinks catch Matt attention.   
"Fine then don't get us any! "   
"Get it yourself."   
"Hey! I'm the guest."   
"SOOOO?" Tai argues. "Fine! Then what do YOU want?"   
" I want a coke..." Matt says, "What do you want Mimi?"   
"I want a coke too." Mimi tells her boyfriend.   
"Ok make that one coke and a mountain dew." Matt tells him.   
"Kari, TK?" Tai asks nicely.   
"I don't want any." TK says.   
"I'll have a coke, Tai." Kari says.   
"Joe what do you and Erika want?" Tai asks.   
"I don't want, Thank you." Erika says politely.   
"Me neither." Joe says.   
Tai walks back with two cokes and a mountain dew. Kari soon finishes her drink. Then she came up with an idea, to play spin the bottle.   
"Let's play spin the bottle!" Kari suggests.   
"Fine but Kari goes first." Everyone agrees.   
Kari spins the bottle. Around and around it goes. It lands on...Tai.   
"EEEWWWW! I have to kiss my hair-crazy brother?" Kari jokes.   
"Yeah, very funny!" Tai says sarcastically.   
Kari goes over and kisses her brother. Tai spins the bottle. Spinning, spinning and it stops at...Sora!   
"Lucky! She's your girlfriend!" Kari says. Tai goes over and kisses Sora.   
Sora turns bright red. Tai turns around and gives Matt a big grin. Sora spins the bottle. Goes fast and stops at...TK.   
"It's OK, It's OK, take a deep breath TK." TK tells himself.   
"Uh- yea-yea!" Kari sighs at her boy friend.   
"Calm down, boy." Matt says.   
"Lucky! " Tai says in disappointment.   
Sora goes over and kisses TK. TK takes the bottle and spins it. IT turns around and around. It lands on Matt.   
" EEEWWW, Matt?" TK asks. Then he goes over and kisses his macho brother.   
Matt spins the bottle and it lands on...Erika.   
"Hey! MATT!" Joe yells in frustration.   
"I'm SORRY!" Matt replies.   
"Matt..."Mimi says disappointed.   
"I'm really sorry, Mimi." Matt apologizes.   
Matt goes over and kisses Erika. Erika spins the bottle landing on Tai. Erika kisses Tai. Tai spins the bottle. He spins it; it lands on...Matt.   
"Oh! Gross, can we just like shake hands?" Tai ask desperately. Sora and Mimi look at each other.   
"No! You have to shake hands and hug." Mimi says. Sora gives her a high-five.   
Matt spins the bottle. IT lands on Mimi.   
"Happy?" Matt teases her.   
She doesn't replies but a smile spreads across her face. He goes over and kisses her. Mimi spins it and it lands on Erika, Lina went over and hugged her. Then Erika spins it and it lands on Joe.   
"You finally got your wish," TK jokes.   
"Shut up!" Joe says blushing. She goes over and kisses her boyfriend.   
"Has everyone gone?" Kari asks.   
"Hey where is Izzy?" Cathy asks.   
"I dunno, but I saw him come in though." Tai says, "We should look for him, it's been two hours, already."   
"Tai's right, I can't believe I said that!" Matt teases.   
"Oh, shut up!" Tai says.   
"Why should I?"   
"Because I said so."   
"Tell me why I should listen to you."   
"Because I'll pound if you don't."   
" Yo! Both of you shut up. Deal with that later!" Sora yells.   
"She's mad," Mimi says.   
"Sorry." Tai says, and kisses her.   
"Yeah, sorry." Matt says and hugs her.   
"Ok, now let's go look for him." Tai says. Everyone searches for Izzy.   
*~*~*~* One Hour Later *~*~*~*   
They meet up again.   
"Did you find him?" Tai asks everyone.   
"Nope." Everyone says.   
"Did he leave?" Mimi asks.   
"No, his stuff is all here, except his digivice." Joe says.   
"And he doesn't carry it around." TK says.   
"He's been having problems, lately. I mean like he's always zoning out, and he hasn't went to the computer lab for long time now." Kari says.   
"I think it has something to do with the digiworld." Erika says.   
"Then let's go to the digiworld and ask Tentomon" TK says.   
"Well, we'll either have to go to the school or somewhere else, our computer broke down." Kari says.   
"We can come to my place." Sora says.   
"OK, let's go." Tai says.   
At Sora's house, they all went in to the digiworld.   
"Obviously, something's wrong, I can feel it." Mimi says.   
"Yeah, me too." Sora says.   
"Hi ya' guys!" They hear a voice come from behind that doesn't sound like Izzy. They turn around and see...   
  


TO BE CONTINUED:   



End file.
